Poisoned Sun
by The Sweetheart - Kay-chan
Summary: ** Chapter Two Now Up!** A new enemy has dawned upon the Sailor Senshi, and Sailor Mars has decided to join sides with the enemy. Why does she desire Usagi's death, and what has driven her towards the light of the sun?
1. Unknown Disease

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The villain in the story is my character.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It was a dark night. The alleys were still, silent. There was no one to be seen anywhere. It was cloudy, a full moon hung in place. The houses even seemed deserted in this dark place. How did I get here? she thought. Where is this place...? She brushed some of her golden hair over her shoulder, moping a bit, and a glimmer of light caught her eye. A speck of light in the darkness, hovering just above one of the dumpsters. Mystified by its glow, she started climbing up the side of the dumpster, reaching out to it.  
  
"Stay away, Sailor Moon..."  
  
Bunny jumped back and fell to the ground. She stared at the flicker, which was growing in size by the second. "...who...?" she uttered softly.  
  
"I told you to stay away," the voice continued. The light was about the size as Usagi now and it formed into the figure of a girl with Shoulder- length hair. The figure was still glowing brightly, causing Bunny to shield her eyes. "Keep away from me, Sailor Moon... stay away from me!" The figure raised its hand, small ball of light forming between her outstretched fingers, growing brighter and brighter. Usagi looked up in fear as the figure loomed before her.  
  
"STAY AWAY!!"  
  
*  
  
Usagi awoke with a start, screaming. She sat up in her bed, which was covered in sweat, and looked around the room.  
  
"A dream...?" She held her covers tightly, shivering.  
  
"Bunny?" The black cat wandered into the room, concerned look on her face. "Doushita no?" (A/N: translation: What's the matter? Or What's wrong? Or something to that extent.)  
  
Usagi looked over at Luna. "Just a dream... I think..." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Hopefully just a dream..."  
  
Luna cocked her head, crescent on her forehead sparkling in the moonlight. "Bunny...?"  
  
Bunny shook her head. "It's all right... go back to sleep," she said, flashing a weak smile over to Luna before getting up and heading over to the window. Luna looked up at her and sighed, then left the room. Usagi looked up at the night sky.  
  
What was that?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Rei Hino sat in front of the fire, hands folded. Grandpa entered the room, worried.  
  
"Rei, you need to get some sleep! You've been up all night..." He put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Rei looked up at him. "I'm sorry to worry you..." she said as she stood up. "But I'm really not tired...  
  
"Please, go to sleep," Grandpa begged. "You have a test in English, don't you?"  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I forgot..." That's when she saw it. The flash of light, then a little flicker, like a firefly, coming closer and growing taller. "Grandpa..."  
  
"What?" He looked at her with concern.  
  
"Look out!" She pushed him out of the way as the glimmer of light turned into fire, engulfing Rei in the flames and burning her flesh. Squinting through the fire, Rei saw her grandfather unconscious on the floor. She reached into her robes and pulled out her Transformation Pen.  
  
"Mars Planet Power!!"  
  
Sailor Mars emerged from the red light that had surrounded Rei. She seemed to have her own fiery aura. "What do you want of me?"  
  
The glistening light formed into the girl from Usagi's dream and spoke slowly. "You hate the Moon Princess, do you not?"  
  
Sailor Mars started, glaring at the light. "Who told you that? I don't hater her - "  
  
"Silence!" the figure interrupted. "You hate the Moon Princess!" The eyes glowed out of anger.  
  
Sailor Mars stared. "I don't hate..." she trailed off as the light glowed brighter. Her eyes seemed to lose all life and she looked blankly at the light. "I will do as you tell me..."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Usagi woke up the next morning feeling rested. The strange thing was that she was awake early. She got up and got dressed for school then went down for breakfast, obliviously as to what had happened that night at the Cherry Hill temple.  
  
She finished with breakfast and left for school. She met up with Ami on the way.  
  
Usagi smiled as she caught up with her. "Ohayo, Ami-chan!" (A/N: translation, Good Morning, Ami!) she called, then blinked, noticing Ami's expression. "...Ami-chan...?"  
  
Ami's face was while as a ghost, as if she had seen a ghost, or something of the sort. Usagi cocked her head as Ami spoke in a quivering whisper. "...Have you spoken to Rei this morning...?"  
  
"Rei? No...why?" Usagi put a hand on Ami's shoulder.  
  
"Don't," she looked over at Bunny, worry drowning out her normal happy attitude. "Don't."  
  
"Ami-chan. why not?" Usagi was confused. "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
Ami took a deep breath and avoided looking Bunny in the eyes. "She... she wants to kill you..."  
  
*  
  
She wants to kill you... Ami's voice kept ringing in Bunny's head all day. Don't... Don't'... she wants to kill you...  
  
"Tsukino-san!" (A/N: translation: Miss Tsukino!)  
  
Usagi snapped out of her thought to find the teacher glaring at her. "...I'm sorry..."  
  
"Do you have an answer for this?" The angry teacher tapped the chalkboard with her ruler.  
  
"... No, sensei..." She stared at her desk. (A/N: "Sensei" is the term Japanese students call their teachers out of respect.)  
  
"Well then, I suppose you'd better pay attention. Now, Mr. Kazaku... blah, blah, blah..."  
  
The whole class seemed to be only a dream to Usagi. She was trying to figure out what Ami had meant. Why would Rei want to kill me? She thought, trying not to cry during class. That would be bad-the whole class would think she'd gone insane... She was debating with herself whether or not she should talk to Rei after school.  
  
Ami looked over at Usagi from across the aisle, still worried. "Bunny..." she said softly. Ami watched as Usagi's head snapped up, fear in her eyes. "Bunny...?"  
  
Usagi clenched her fists tightly as a shiver ran up her spine. She heard a voice, speaking in an icy tone inside her head.  
  
"She's coming for you, Princess of the Moon..."  
  
*  
  
Usagi decided she'd better avoid Rei this afternoon. She packed up her stuff and left the school, headed straight home. She wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
She kept walking, focused on her destination. She'd go home and try to sleep or eat her worries away.  
  
So she did. Well, tried, anyway. The food didn't satisfy her, and she tossed and turned in bed, unable to fall asleep. The sun set and the moon rose, and darkness spread over the city. As Bunny looked out her window towards the sunset, she remembered her dream. The dream... She jumped up off the bed and ran downstairs and out of the house, heading for the alleyway. Luna watched Bunny run off from the window.  
  
"Bunny... please stay safe..."  
  
*  
  
It was a dark night. The alleys were still, silent. There was no one to be seen anywhere. It was cloudy, a full moon hung in place. The houses even seemed deserted in this dark place. As she surveyed the scene, Usagi sighed heavily. Maybe her dream wasn't right, after all.  
  
That's when she saw the glimmer of light, the speck of light hovering just above the dumpster. Usagi's eyes widened, but then she squeezed them shut, remembering her dream and how its glow had hypnotized her.  
  
"Stay away... Sailor Moon..."  
  
She opened her eyes, smirk widening her lips. "I guess that's my cue..." She raised her brooch up above her head. "Moon Cosmic Power!!"  
  
Super Sailor Moon stood in her signature pose as the white light faded. "Pretty Soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, you're through!" she called.  
  
"Heh, some Sailor you are. Can't even scare me with your stupid speech," a voice from behind Sailor Moon spoke up. Sailor Moon whipped around, then stared in shock.  
  
"...Rei?!"  
  
Sailor Mars smirked from behind her lifeless eyes. "Of course it's me. Me as you've never seen me before!"  
  
"...Why don't I like the sound of that...?" Sailor Moon muttered to herself.  
  
"Oh...you will... you will..." Sailor Mars raised her bow, aiming at Usagi. "Die, Sailor Moon!" She let the arrow fly.  
  
Sailor Moon had a split second to think. She dodged the attack, but just by a bit. Sailor Moon looked back at Mars, fear just about stifling her. "Mars...? What... makes you hate me...?"  
  
Mars remained silent as she drew another arrow. Sailor Moon begged her to answer. Rei pulled the bowstring tight and answered in a cold voice, "You will die!" And she let go of the string, sending the arrow shooting off towards Usagi.  
  
Tears flew from Sailor Moon's eyes as the arrow hit her arm. She just stood there, burnt where the arrow had struck her, scarred with blood and fire, arm hanging there limply. She looked up at Rei, trying to figure the whole thing out.  
  
"I thought you had accepted me!" she cried as Sailor Mars loaded her bow again.  
  
That's when Sailor Moon heard the laughter coming from behind her. Usagi looked over her shoulder to find the source, and saw the flicker of light floating about a foot above. Then she knew. 


	2. Partial Cure

A/N: I want to thank all of those who've read chapter one for their patience and kind words. It is you who inspired me to move on to chapter two. Thanks for your kindness!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Ami Mizuno was running through the dark streets. Each time she passed under a streetlight her blue hair glistened. She was focusing on what seemed to be her watch. An image of Minako's head was where the hands and face of a clock should have been.  
  
"Positive," Mina said from Ami's watch. "I talked to some of her friends earlier, they said they hadn't seen her all day."  
  
Ami nodded at her communicator. "That makes sense," she gasped as she ran. "Then Bunny really is in trouble. Do you think you can get a hold of Makoto and meet me in the alley here? I'll transform and try to keep her from hurting Bunny..."  
  
"Right." A black screen replaced Minako's head and Ami closed the lid that resembled a watch's face. She stopped under a streetlight and looked up at the night sky; the stars were hidden behind a blanket of clouds, yet the full moon seemed to repel them-it was shining brightly in its own circle of sky.  
  
Ami reached into the pocket of her uniform skirt and pulled out her blue Transformation Pen. She gazed at it a while before her tossed it and caught it, then she held it at her side with her index finger pointed.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Makoto Kino slid on her favorite olive-and-pink-roses oven mitts. She leaned over and eased open the ancient oven; as she did so, the scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies filled the small kitchen. She reached in and pulled out the charred tray and set it on the stove, then shut the oven. It took a great deal of self control not to eat one of the beautiful golden brown cookies herself. She slid off her mitts and set them on the counter, then lowered herself into a nearby chair with a slight sigh of approval and a wipe of her brow.  
  
"Lita!!"  
  
Makoto jumped at her nickname, and stood as Minako came running into the room, face flushed from her rush, her eyes anxious.  
  
"What's up, Mina...?" Makoto said slowly.  
  
"We have a code red!" Mina gasped. "Flopsy has left the rabbit hole and the hawk has her cornered!!"  
  
Makoto blinked. "...Wha...?"  
  
"Frozen Water is gonna help but she won't be able to hold off Flaming Wing for long, so the Diva and Cheffy need to help!!"  
  
Lita shook her head. She could tall something was wrong, but Minako's riddles were too much.  
  
"Stop talking in code and tall me what's going on!!"  
  
Minako pouted a bit. "Bunny's in trouble," she said flatly. "Rei wants to kill her. Ami's gonna try to hold her off. We need to help."  
  
Makoto stared at her friend.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sailor Mars pulled her fiery bowstring taught, aiming at Sailor Moon, her dead eyes gleaming with a flaming, evil pleasure.  
  
The laughter continued. It was high-pitched, like something small was making the noise. It was more amused than evil, yet it was starting to annoy Bunny.  
  
Usagi whipped around, glaring at the ball of light.  
  
"Look, I don't know who - or what - you are, but stop toying with my friend! Let go of her mind!!"  
  
Thud.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in a betrayed shock. Slowly she looked over her shoulder at her former best friend.  
  
Sailor Mars smirked and lowered her burning bow.  
  
The flaming arrow had struck Usagi's back. Her uniform was in shreds. Her back was burnt and bleeding from the huge gash that the arrow had left.  
  
The light had grown in size and dimmed; a girl about Bunny's size was sitting on the dumpster. She had layered golden hair that fell around her face and about her shoulders attractively. Her round hazel eyes gleamed with excitement and watched the battle intently. Her slender chin was rested in her seemingly gentle hands; her tiny ankles were crossed and leaning against the dumpster. When she spoke, her voice was a smooth as silk or satin, and her glossed lips glistened.  
  
"Stop toying," she repeated, a hint of victory in her voice, "with your... 'friend'?"  
  
*  
  
"No!" Rei wanted to scream. "Get out of my head!" But she couldn't. She could only watch as her best friend fell to her knees in pain. She could only watch in horror as Bunny's sailor suit turned dark crimson with her blood. She could only listen to herself laughing with pleasure, listen to the painful yelps of Sailor Moon, not able to do anything about it. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run to her friend's side and make it better. She wanted to burst into tears... her rage was consuming her. So much so that it was visible...  
  
*  
  
"No..."  
  
Sailor Mars seemed shocked that the words were coming out of her own mouth. The girl on the dumpster looked up at her so quickly that her neck cracked, but she did nothing to show she was in pain. She glared at Rei.  
  
"What?" she demanded hotly.  
  
"N-no..."  
  
Sailor Mars squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Her hands flew up to her head. She held her head as if she were in extreme pain.  
  
"No!" she screamed. "Get out of my head!!"  
  
Usagi looked shakily at Sailor Mars. Slowly a smile crept across her charred face.  
  
"Rei..." she gasped, then her eyes widened a bit and her pupils shrank, then she fell forward, unconscious. Her sailor suit faded into her at-home clothes, still drenched crimson; her body made a soft "clunk" as it hit the ground.  
  
The girl on the dumpster stood in midair. Her long, baggy, khaki cargoes fell past her black tennis shoes limply. She lifted her hand toward Mars and spread her fingers apart, glaring at her.  
  
"Silence!" she spat. Sailor Mars cringed, holding her head in pain. She cried out, throwing her head back. Glistening tears flew through the air - Rei's tears.  
  
"Yamete yo!!" Rei screamed, pulling on her long, purple-shined hair. ((A/N: When Rei screams "Yamete yo!!" she's basically begging the girl to "stop it". The English translation would be, "Please, stop, I beg of you!!" Now, if you were to say "Yamaru yo!", you would be telling the person, or demanding the person, to stop, rather than begging, but that's a lesson for another day. ^^)) Then she choked and went into a coughing fit.  
  
"I told you to keep quiet!" the floating girl shot back dangerously. Her hazel eyes were again gleaming in anger.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!"  
  
The floating girl dropped her hand and broke her gaze to dodge the icy attack. She backed away from it and almost fell into the dumpster. Sailor Mars, now released from the enemy hold, fell to the ground. Her sailor suit melted into red ribbons that conveniently acted as a bath towel for Rei. She was not unconscious, but she wasn't all there, either.  
  
The one with hazel eyes glared at her attacker, who was standing under a streetlamp at the end of the alley.  
  
*  
  
Sailor Mercury drew herself up to her full height, watching the girl with anger in her bright blue eyes. There was a soft breeze that came from behind her; her blue hair brushed her face gently, her blue miniskirt rubbed against the back of her legs, and her long blue bow tickled the backs of her knees as it floated by.  
  
"I don't know who you are, or why you've attacked us," Sailor Mercury called, her voice carried over to the girl by the small wind. "But I know one thing: In the name of Mercury, you'll name get away with this!"  
  
"Oh really?" the girl said skeptically. "And just how do you expect to stop me?"  
  
Sailor Mercury lifted her hand toward the sky and threw back her head. Summoning the powers of Mercury inside of her, an icy liquid formed at her fingertips. She spun once and it grew; then she chucked the substance at the enemy.  
  
"HA!!" the girl yelled. She held up a hand in front of her and as she yelled, the substance was deflected by what looked like a shield of light.  
  
Mercury's eyes widened. "She... she deflected my attack...?!"  
  
"You thought I wouldn't get away." The girl smirked at Ami. "But the way I see it, I am the strongest of all the Sailor Senshi!" ((A/N: In the Japanese version, the scouts are called "Senshi" which also means "warrior" or something to that extent.)) With that, there was a flash of light, and the girl was gone.  
  
Mercury looked up from under her arm-she'd used it to shield her eyes from the flash-and stared.  
  
"...Who is she...?"  
  
"Ami!"  
  
Sailor Mercury turned and saw Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter running toward her. She sighed in relief, yet angry.  
  
"She's gone," she said, annoyed. "You guys took long enough."  
  
"Sorry," Sailor Jupiter said. "Minako was goofing off..." She looked sideways down at Venus.  
  
"Not my fault!" Venus whined. "You were just as lost as I was!"  
  
Sailor Mercury sighed again. "Listen you two: Bunny's hurt. Rei's out. We need to get both of them to the hospital." The sailor suit disappeared in a mass of sparkles and her school uniform appeared back on her body. "Lita, you get Bunny, k? Mina, you and I can get Rei."  
  
Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter both nodded and followed suit; back in their normal clothes, Makoto and Minako obeyed Ami's orders. Makoto draped Bunny over her shoulder carefully and gave Ami the thumbs up. Minako and Ami both slung one of Rei's arms over their shoulders and lifted her.  
  
The group started off. Ami looked up at the sky and sighed. The strange girl's last words still rang through her head:  
  
"I am the strongest of all the Sailor Senshi!"  
  
Mina looked across Rei at Ami, worried.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Ami looked back at her.  
  
"Looks like we've got a new enemy on our hands..." 


End file.
